


He's So Dreamy (Hot & Creamy)

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Smut, Top Park Jimin, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jimin is a young high school teacher, Jungkook is his very thirsty student.





	He's So Dreamy (Hot & Creamy)

**Author's Note:**

> here's the chapter, hope you like it, though it's not as good as I wanted to be it's still pretty nice  
> sorry ahead for mistakes, I don't notice them but still  
> Hope you'll enjoy and comments are always very much appreciated

It may be because Jungkook is horny nowadays or just because Jimin is both smart and good looking, but he wants the older male to fuck him. It started innocently. Jimin introduced himself as his class' new homeroom teacher. He was polite as he left a strong impression. Although he was somewhat short, his very muscular body was visible even through his suit, and he's certainly attractive, to say the very least. On the first day, he gave a motivational speech that made the younger male admire him. "Be a hardworking student, a lazy one or just party - I won't scold you for anything you choose to be. This is your last year in high school. You're only eighteen and yet people might tell you that you must work hard, that it's now or never, but that's not true. I want you all to remember that as much as success is important, the point in life is enjoying it and being healthy. So work to your maximum or your minimum, doesn't matter, I'll still cheer on you. I hope we'll have a lovely year together." 

I guess you can say Jungkook had a serious crush on his teacher. While Jimin has rejected the younger male thus far, he still reacts to his flirtatious or sexual remarks.   
   
Some of the things Jungkook pulled off are very questionable and how Jimin hasn't kicked him out yet is a true mystery. He's reminded of the first time he ever sort of hit on the teacher. It was during math lesson, it was nearing its end. "If anyone has something to ask or say, please raise your hand." And of course, Jungkook has to. "Yes, Jungkook?"

"I, eh, just wanted to say you're good at algebra.....Will you replace my eX without asking Y?"   
  
The class fell into silence. Jimin frowned for a moment but then laughed it off. "I meant, if you have anything that is actually related to math, not if you havr a bad word play."

"Oh then I have something!" Jungkook announces. 

Jimin leans against his desk and crosses his arms. "What is it?"

"Can you plug your solution into my equation?" Jungkook asks erotically, giving a suggestive look. 

The teacher chokes and the entire class laughs. Jungkook embarrassed himself to the core and he's blushing madly but it's worth it because Jimin seems a bit flustered as well. From that day onwards he decided to keep on teasing the older male until he gives in to his antics. 

* * *

"Since we've finished our material quickly than I expected, why not get to know each other better?" Jimin suggests and smiles when the students cheer. "Great. Then we'll go by your seating order." 

Each person, in his own turn said something he likes or is good at. Soon enough, it was Jungkook's turn. He had a lot he wanted to share with Jimin, "I really like singing and dancing."

"Is there something you're good at?" The teacher curiously asks, always glad to find out more about his class. 

Jungkook grins, "I am really good at fitting a whole banana in my mouth." He winks cutely. "I can show you sometime after school or during a break, if you want." 

Stuttering, Jimin chooses to ignore this comment. "Moving on." 

* * *

Despite Jimin's small eyes, his vision is extremely sharp. He can easily tell if someone's talking, is on his phone or passing notes. Normally, Jungkook would doze off and not really bother with doing any of the above but today he decides to play a small prank on the older male. He took out a piece of paper and wrote something, giggling to himself before pretending to hand it out to his friend. Just before his classmate took a hold of the paper sheet, Jimin grabbed it. "Passing notes, Jungkook?" He opens it with a sigh, "You know it's forbidde-" He stops talking when he sees what's written inside. 

**_'I want Jimin hyung to cream inside me;)'_ **

He face palms, tears the note apart and throws it in the trash can. Jungkook locks eyes with Jimin, sticking his tongue out. "I meant every word," he says. 

* * *

The very next day Jimin came to school with his hair slicked up. It looks amazing and makes him even more good looking, if possible. "That hair looks great on you." Jungkook's the first to comment and compliment him. It was still break time before the lesson and he was the only one to see Jimin at the hour. 

"You think so?" Jimin smiles brightly and takes a step closer to Jungkook, moving the younger male's bangs up. "I think you'd look much better with your hair up as well, considering you have such a lovely face." 

Jungkook blushes slightly and nods. "I-I'll keep that in mind..." Joking around is fun but this is a bit embarrassing because Jimin is treating him like a little kid. "Hey, Jimin."

"What is it?" 

"Do you think my hair is soft? I use a special conditioner." Jungkook smiles innocently. 

"Yeah, it is." 

"Well that's great for you!" Jungkook's expression is mischievous. 

"For me? Why is that?"

Jungkook leans to whisper in Jimin's ear. "Because it'll feel nice in your hands when you fuck me from behind." He grins and runs off, leaving his teacher stunned. 

* * *

"Jungkook, sorry to bother you during your break, but-"

"You want me to show you my banana skills?" The younger male raises his eyebrow and takes a step closer to him. 

"No," Jimin steps back. "I wanted to talk to you about your dropping grades in math." 

"That's no fun." Jungkook pouts. "I'd rather be dropping to my knees and-"

"Anyway," Jimin clears his throat. "I was thinking of what to do to help you and I've decided to tutor you." 

Jungkook's eyes brighten. "Really?"

"Yeah, an hour every Monday and Thursday after school. Are you free?" 

"Yes I am." Jungkook beams. "Thank you for offering help." He thinks he should at least be polite a little bit. After all, Jimin is worried about him. It makes him giddy. He bows politely. "I really appreciate it."

Seeing his student that happy, Jimin can't help but feel excited as well. "Of course. You're my student."

"So, does it start from tomorrow?" Jungkook asks, already ecstatic.

"Yes, I look forward to working with you." 

* * *

When the lesson starts, Jimin seems angry. He slams his book on the desk and stands in front of the class with a stern face. "Alright, whoever did it, please confess." The students were all puzzled. Or at least acted that way. "In case you don't know, some male students from your class sprayed some very inappropriate graffiti outside the school. The janitor didn't see their faces but he said they were wearing seniors' uniform. I'm very disappointed in you. Please tell me who did it and the punishment will fall only on those students. If you feel bad telling it to the entire class, you can leave a note on my desk. You have until the end of the day, or else I'm going to punish all of the male students in the class." He warns and opens the book. "We're going back to the lesson, I expect to hear from the culprits." 

* * *

At the end of the day, no one said anything and sat quietly, waiting for Jimin to speak. "I'm sad to announce no one came to me." He sighs. "I really didn't want to have to do this and punish all of you but I suppose I have no choice."

"What's the punishment?" One of the students asked. 

"Me and the rest of the staff thought of a way to embarrass you all as you embarrassed our school and we've decided that tomorrow, without an exception, every male student in his senior year will come with the females' uniform."

Immediately, the boys started yelling, saying things like "It's unfair" and "we don't deserve it." 

Jimin glared. "Silence!" He stated loudly, not quite yelling, but with a voice full of authority. "You should have thought about the consequences before acting that way. You have only your classmates to blame. I don't want to hear any complaints and any senior who decides not come as we ask of you, will not be allowed to enter the school's ground. Am I clear?" 

"Yes," all the males said in unison.

Everyone received their outfits and were sent home.

When Jungkook tried on the outfit at home, just to see if it fits, he surprised at how good he actually looks. The skirt reveals his honey thighs. That look gave him an idea. He knew it was a bad one as soon as it came to mind but he was willing to do it anyway because he likes Jimin that much. The thought of his hot teacher already makes him all hot and bothered. He trailed his hand down his thigh and shivered, imagining it as Jimin's and grasping his cock, stroking it languidly. Leaning against the mirror, he fastens his pace until he finishes off on his hand, licking it afterwards. 

* * *

The very next day Jungkook came to school with the outfit and black stocking to match it. He got some weird looks but didn't really care. "Good morning Jimin," Jungkook hums happily. 

"Good morning Jungkook, you seem... pretty happy with the outfit." Jimin smiles when the younger male nods. 

"It's not that I'm happy but I have nothing to be embarrassed about." Suddenly the bell rings. "Oh I have to go now. Are we still having the private lesson today?" 

"Of course, good luck on your history test in the next period."

"Thank you so much, I hope you have a nice day." He bows and heads to his classroom. 

* * *

The day ends with math, and Jimin dismisses everyone except Jungkook. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, but can I go to the bathroom before that?" Jungkook asks as he gets up, Jimin agrees and with his back turned to the older male he smirks. He rushes off to the males' bathroom and takes off his boxers, replacing them with lacy black panties. He's sure his beloved teacher will like this. He hops back to where Jimin is and opens the door. His hyung is checking tests next to the desk. Jungkook walks towards him and settles on the desk in front of him, spreading his legs slightly, enough for Jimin to see. "Hey, hyung, why not check me out instead of the test?" 

Finally, the older male lifts up his eyes from the papers and sees his student sitting with widely spread legs. "Jungkook what are you doing? And what are you wearing?" His eyes widen when he catches a glimpse of the panties. "Close your leg- why are you taking your underwear off?!" Jimin nearly falls off his seat. 

Jungkook pouts and makes a move to sit on the teacher's lap. "Hyung, won't you lay me across your lap and spank me with your ruler? I've been a bad boy." He bites his lower lip suggestively and throws the panties aside. He presses a wet kiss to Jimin's neck, only to be pushed off by the older male. Jimin gets up and heads towards the door and Jungkook really thinks the older male is going to leave but instead he locks the door and walks back to him. 

"Why do you always have to taunt me like that?" Jimin groans as he lifts Jungkook up to the desk, gripping his thighs strongly and causing the younger male to gasp. "Do you get off on it or something?" 

"I-I just really like you," Jungkook mumbles when he feels Jimin sucking on his neck and jaw line. He tangles his hands in Jimin's pretty hair and lets himself be kissed and pushed down on the desk into a lying position with Jimin hovering over him. His fantasies about Jimin were nothing compared to the real deal. The way Jimin bit his lower lip and licked inside his mouth and against his tongue was breathtaking. And arousing. 

Jimin pulled away and turned Jungkook around. "On your hands and knees." He orders, and Jungkook complies, even if he's a bit embarrassed as his skirt covers him slightly. Jimin lifts it up, revealing Jungkook's puckered entrance. "Asking me to spank you with my ruler... You really are naughty." Jimin chuckles, squeezing lightly. "I can see you dance a lot." 

Jungkook hides his face in his hands and pushes his ass forward, resting on his chest instead of his hands. He wants to thank the older male for the indirect compliment about his firm ass but he feels a tongue prodding at his hole and he faintly moans, pushing himself to Jimin's mouth. "I-I knew you wanted me too..." Jungkook mutters quietly. 

Jimin moves his mouth and lands a blow on Jungkook's left ass cheek, liking the way it jiggles and causes Jungkook to gasp. "You're really pretty and witty, of course I like you. Who doesn't?" Jimin spanks him again, this time on the other side and much harder. Jungkook jerks, holding to edge of the table when Jimin keeps repeating this action until his ass is red and full of hand prints. Jungkook bites on his lower lip to keep quiet but some moans manage to escape and echo in the empty classroom. "You're so provocative," Jimin gropes Jungkook's butt cheeks, squeezing them, "Letting your teacher see you like that... You must be shameless." Another slap. Jungkook cries out. "I can't believe you even put on stockings." Jimin pulls on the socks, feeling Jungkook's thighs. 

"D-Do you like them?" The younger male asks, voice shaky. 

"You have no idea how much." Jimin caresses his student's bruised ass gently, somewhat soothing the pain. "The moment I saw you this morning I just wanted to flip you on the table and fuck you sensless." He straightens Jungkook's legs and turns him around to face him. "I know you put these on for me." He plays with the lacy stocking before pulling one sock down, but not completely. 

Wrapping his legs around the older male's waist, Jungkook sits up and kisses his teacher. It's messy and sloppy but he's been waiting for this for the longest time and he doesn't exactly feel patient. Their tongues rub against each other and Jungkook gasps. Jimin definitely has experience. "I put the panties on for you too." 

"You really did put a lot of effort, huh?" Jimin chuckles, sucking a hickey on Jungkook's neck and licking his ear shell. "I should reward you now after I've punished you." 

It's almost as if Jungkook's eyes sparkle. "What do you have in mind?" He questions, leaning closer. 

Sliding his hand on Jungkook's thigh to his erection, Jimin slyly smiles. "Something fun, don't worry."

"I have lube in my bag." Jungkook randomly states, and if it weren't for the steamy situation they're in, Jimin would have laughed at how ready for this the younger male is. 

The older male reaches his hand to the bag and takes the small bottle of lube. It's half empty, which makes all kind of thoughts wander in Jimin's mind before pushing Jungkook on his back and spreading his legs. Aggressive. Jungkook likes it. He opens the cap of the lube and pours a decent amount on his fingers, placing one of the younger male's legs over his shoulder as he teases the entrance. Jungkook jerks a little at the coldness and gasps when he feels a finger inside him. "So tight," Jimin comments, biting Jungkook's earlobe and breathing hotly in his ear. He kisses down to Jungkook's chest, sucking on his nipples through his white blouse. 

"A-Ah," Jungkook moans softly, wrapping his wandering hands around Jimin's neck. Jimin sucking on his perked up buds distracted him from the second finger entering him and scissoring him slowly. 

"How often do you do that?" Jimin asks, a smug expression on his face when the third fingers slides into the younger male easily enough. 

"Very often." Jungkook breathlessly says, batting his pretty eyelashes. "And I think about your cock inside me every time." He kisses Jimin, biting on his lower lip strong enough to draw blood out. 

Jimin starts thrusting his fingers at a faster pace, aiming and trying to find the younger's sweet spot. When he does, it's not exactly subtle. Jungkook scratches his nape and moans, his hole tightening around the older male's fingers. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" 

"Please, just-fuck," Jungkook groans when Jimin keeps hitting his prostate and preventing him from speaking properly. 

"Hmm? I can't understand you very well Jungkook." He twists Jungkook's nipple slightly and sucks on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, creating another hickey as he stimulates Jungkook's prostate. He plants a kiss on his student's lips, rubbing their tongues together again. 

"Fuck me, please, I need it." Jungkook begs, eyes slightly teary. 

"Well since you asked me so nicely." Witch a chuckle, Jimin unzips his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers to his knees. He lubes up his own cock and caressing Jungkook's thighs before slowly pushing himself inside. "So fucking tight."

Jungkook feels so full already and Jimin is barely halfway in. The burn of the stretch hurts but it's so good and he can't help but shove himself against Jimin. Months of lust and he finally gets what he wants. Jimin pushes him on his back against the cold table, grabbing his legs and plunging in and out, rubbing his insides just right, his walls squeezing around Jimin's thick cock. Jungkook's own erection is leaking with pre-cum, craving some sort of physical contact but when he tries to touch himself, Jimin slaps his hand away and thrusts particularly hard, overwhelming him to the point his eyes become slightly teary. "I just want to touch myself," Jungkook whines, but Jimin's only response is fucking him harder, leaving marks on his body. Jungkook gives in to the immense bliss rushing through his body and moans loudly, his soft voice mixing in with Jimin's rough grunts and the sound of skin slapping skin. He lies completely and grabs the edges of the table, trying his best to hold on and prolong the pleasure. 

"So good for me, so tight and beautiful," Jimin compliments and on cue, Jungkook contracts around his dick, the praise enticing him further more. The younger male weeps, arching his back and meeting Jimin's thrusts. "Good boy." Jimin growls, reaching a hand to pump Jungkook's shaft, watching how the younger male mewls and wails. Both of their cocks are leaking and Jimin continues to jab at Jungkook's sweet spot. 

"I'm c-close," Jungkook sobs between loud moans and gasps that gradually become more frequent when Jimin somehow finds the energy to fasten his pace, ramming into him and plowing him. "G-Gonna-" Jungkook screams, unable to finish his sentence when his orgasm hits him harder than ever before, spurting out white semen all over himself and his shirt as he spasms in euphoria.

Jimin continues fucking him ruthlessly, hitting his prostate and over stimulating him to the point of crying until he finally emptied his hot load inside the snug heat, his own orgasm taking its toll on his body. He pulls out and pushes a finger back into the tender area. "Tighten up, I don't want the cum to spill out." Tiredly, Jungkook follows the instructions as Jimin's finger leaves his body. The older male picks up the panties and dresses Jungkook up. "You know, I'd be surprised to find a butt-plug inside my students' backpack if it weren't you." Jimin laughs and pushes the black toy inside to make sure not even a drop of cum is wasted. "Can you walk?" 

Hesitant, Jungkook gets up. He's a bit weary, but he can walk. He gives a small nod with his head and leans against Jimin's warm body as he cleans himself, his shirt and puts everything else in place. "Where are we going?" Jungkook quietly murmurs, following wherever Jimin is leading them. 

"The train station." 

* * *

The train is crowded at this hour, there's barely room to breathe and Jungkook feels people staring at him because of his strange outfit, though they all stop looking after a minute or two. He doesn't understand why they took the train together at all considering they don't live near each other. And Jimin has a car. But even if he didn't he could always order a cab, why bother? Until the older male turns him around, so that Jungkook's back is facing Jimin's front. "H-Hyung?" He asks weakly when he feels Jimin's hand on inner thigh. "What a-are you doing?" His eyes widen when he feels Jimin's hand slipping under his panties, playing with the butt-plug. 

"Teaching you how it feels like to be teased in public." Jimin darkly says, taking the plug out, watching how cum dribbles down Jungkook's legs. Jungkook bites his tongue to remain quiet when Jimin pushes the toy in and out. The younger male's face flushes. The embarrassment is too much. What if someone sees him like that, at Jimin's mercy, being publicly toyed with? He's not sure if he wants to stop or continue. "Have you learned your lesson, babe?"

"Y-Yes." Jimin takes tissues out of his bag and cleans the cum stains from Jungkook's legs. When they get off the train, Jimin takes off his jacket and wraps it around the younger male's waist, lifting him up from his legs in the only way his panties aren't visible. "Where are we going to now?"

"My house." 

* * *

Jimin placed Jungkook on the bed gently, taking out clothes from his closet and handing them to him. "You can wear this for now, it's clean." 

Jungkook puts on the black, long sweater that gives him sweater paws and the sweatpants that are very tight but comfortable nevertheless. "T-Thanks." He almost began feeling bad about wearing the school girl outfit in public. 

"Do you want some tea, maybe? I can make us something." Jungkook hums and they head to the kitchen for a cup of a hot drink. "Listen, about today..."

"I'm sorry," Jungkook blurts. "I shouldn't have done what I did, it was wrong of me to come at you like that."

"It's not your fault, I'm the one who gave in to your tricks." Jimin sighs. "Jungkook, look, I like you, you're a smart student but I don't think it was a smart decision to sleep with one of my students..." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm supposed to be your teacher, your guide." Jimin can't help but reach a hand to cup Jungkook's cheek, "I'm not supposed to treat you like that."

"What if I like it?" Jungkook covers Jimin's hand with his own. 

"I can't... I can't have a physical relationship with a student." 

"Why can't it be something more?" Jungkook pouts, leaning closer. "I know I come at you quite a lot but I... I really like you and even if I try not to show it, you make me really shy and when you really listen to me talk, I feel all giddy." Jungkook is almost crying again. "I'm not good at expressing myself and I can only do it when I flirt so I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression about me, I know I came off as a bit cheap..."

"You didn't, it was just surprising." Jimin giggles. "I'm new to teaching so I never expected a student to hit on me so bluntly like that. But I thought it was cute." 

"Does... Does that mean... what I think it does?" 

"How about you and I go on a date?"

* * *

"Cut me some slack," Jungkook sulks, resting his head on Jimin's lap as they're sitting on the couch. 

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean I can give you higher grades." Jimin checks the test. "You're being too intuitive when you solve math equations. You can't just rely on your guts, you have to give me more analytical answers."

"All I heard was," Jungkook sits on Jimin's lap, "give me more anal, which I am more than willing to do." 

"You really know all of my weak spots," Jimin groans, grabbing Jungkook's ass.

Jungkook kisses him and winks. " _Not as well as you know mine."_


End file.
